


Letters on Finding the Warden (v1)

by WeShouldSpoon



Series: Everywhere [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: (Dark Ritual is a thing that happened but is not mentioned in these), Alistair Doesn't Like Scribes, Angst, Dark Ritual, F/F, King Alistair, Morrigan is a marshmallow ok, Sten is Fren, The Scribe Jokes, Wynne is Dead, only a little angst I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeShouldSpoon/pseuds/WeShouldSpoon
Summary: Elissa has been missing for ten years and her friends, family, and lovers (and Oghren) have recently learned that she has been spotted. Leliana is organizing a search party and asks for advice from Elissa's friends (and Oghren) on how to catch her.





	1. Leliana on Finding the Warden

**Author's Note:**

> Some background on my v1 Elissa Cousland:  
> She is a warrior.  
> She recruited everyone.  
> She cured the werewolves, chose Bhelen, and didn't let anyone die at Redcliffe.  
> She didn't harden Leliana.  
> She asked Alistair to do the Ritual with Morrigan and he agreed because he is just an all around nice guy, okay?  
> She also convinced him to marry Anora so both could rule as king and queen.  
> She made the deal with the Architect in Awakening.  
> She disappeared shortly after the events of Awakening, but appeared during the Inquisition timeline (after closing Breach, before killing Corypheus) to my character named Ethan (aka Cloudface) from another story that these letters are based around.  
> Elissa's codename is Honeybee.

To Whom It May Concern,

The Honeybee has been missing for almost ten years, but I was and still am her lover. Take however much of the following into consideration as you wish.

Though she could be considered rugged and has been living off the elements for almost ten years, Honeybee is a noble at heart. Expect to find her camping in or under places because open air makes her uneasy. Whether this makes her easier or harder to locate, I’m not sure; however, this nobility of hers is advantageous to you either way. Most people are afraid of what they don't know or don’t understand. This has been ingrained in us since the beginning of time. While any stranger could be a friend, they could potentially be an enemy as well. Elissa has the unfortunate habit of assuming the direct opposite of that. She assumes people are friendly and ethically just (though she is a bit of a moral nihilist- I digress) when she is given no reason to believe otherwise. 

She also has a noble’s pride and a noble heart. She will not lie if you ask directly ask for her family name, and she will not attack first unless provoked to do so. I highly doubt you are in any danger from her or her mabari, who are fiercely loyal (as I’m sure the Fereldens of the traveling company already know.)

Speaking of mabari, I’ve heard from Cloudface she has two of them. I’ve also heard that their names are Shepard and Doggo II. Since her first mabari (the cute little guy I met personally) was named Doggo, I would assume these are his pups. Doggo was very sweet and did not do anything without explicit permission from Honeybee. Do not fear them or their slobber. In an unrelated note, do give them lots of kisses from me.

Try to keep in mind as you search for this woman that she believes she has lost everything, and she has lost mostly that. While she may be friendly, do not be offended if she does not trust you completely. This is also a woman who was raised to hide her emotions. Even if her arm had been sliced off, she would not tell anyone until she was falling to her knees from blood loss or another member of the party tripped over her dismembered limb. 

I often considered what she would have been like as a bard, for she has the same diplomacy and way with words as one, but I realized she is far too honest to be one. Be soft and do not force her to come with you, for she believes she has lost a lover in myself as well, so she may be hesitating on my behalf. But do not assume this is me asking for your pity. She deserves your respect, and she deserves your deference, but she will never accept your pity.

She is quiet. In everything she does, there is quiet. A softness that’s hard to believe until you see her killing a man with less than a peep and not even a shift in expression. A silence that you just can’t trust when you see her get stabbed and feel the need to scream for her when she doesn’t. It is only when she is loud that you must be afraid. No, not afraid. Silent. If the Honeybee is loud, someone is going to meet a fate worse than death, and you don’t want it to be you, so stay silent and hope she passes.

She is alone, she is tired, and she may be dying.

...Tell her I love her, if you get the chance.

-Nightingale


	2. King Alistair on Finding the Warden

Dear Inquisition party,

I was sent a letter asking my opinion on searching for the Hero of Ferelden. I was also told not to say Hero of Ferelden- dammit- don’t put that in- what was the codename again? Honeybee, right! That’s it! Maybe you scribes aren't so bad. Anyways, I was sent a letter asking my opinion on searching for the Honeybee. I’m sure you know I traveled with her for some time, but it was still only a year. What I noticed about her may not be accurate, but you did ask for my opinion.

To be frank, my opinion is to stop searching. ~~Elissa~~  Honeybee is a very skilled and very seclusive woman. If she does not want to be found, even with the help of the Nightingale’s agents, I doubt she will be. But that is not much of an option, is it Nightingale? So here is my advice on the matter and information that may prove useful.

  1. She’s basically an old lady. She can’t hear for shit, she can’t remember shit, and she picks up stray animals like the mabari and Oghren.
  2. Despite the previous statement, do not treat her like an old lady. She can whip your ass with both hands tied behind her back.
  3. She can carry two longswords. Not only can she carry both at once, but she can fight with both at once. Easily. Better than I can with one. Faster than most can with one. And she does it in heavy armor.
  4. She killed a dragon with her bare hands. I’m not even going to start with that story because it is long and confusing but it’s true. I was there.
  5. She tends to stick close to forests or rivers. When we were traveling, we never crossed the open plains once, even if it was the shorter path.
  6. She can win over people with nothing more than a glance in their direction. She has this weird thing about inspiring people. She could tell someone they could fly and they’d sure as the Maker try it because if she says it’s so, it must be. Why do you think I’m the king?
  7. Prop open a crate with a stick, tie a piece of thread to the stick, bait the trap with honey, pull the string when she inevitably falls for it. She has an unhealthy addiction to the stuff, but you are the ones who called her Honeybee, so that must be common knowledge.
  8. Do not ask for her to share her honey. If she wants to share (which I’ve only seen her do once in my life and it was with Leliana) she will. If you ask her to share, she will get angry and threaten you.
  9. Do not try to take her honey. She will follow through on the threat mentioned in the previous statement. I know this from experience and still have nightmares.



Let me know if you find her, I want to kick her ass for disappearing like that haha. Dammit scribe, how many times do I have to tell you not to write everything I say? Look you’re doing it now!

-A.T.


	3. Zevran on Finding the Warden

My Dearest Nightingale,

A little birdy told me that you are looking for a Honeybee. Or rather, a quite large and scary birdy hit me on the head with a letter that told me you are looking for a Honeybee. Though I may not have noticed as much as you have because you never took me up on my offers to join you in bed, I have noticed little, less fun things about your lady.

She is content with having a plethora of challenges on her plate, and I think that is one of the traits I admired most about her. She can have an entire country riding on her shoulders and she’d take it in stride. Just another one of the numerous things she had to deal with. So do not expect her to become frustrated or angry as you search- expect her to find out she is being chased and immediately accept it as simply a fact of life. It is hard to fluster that woman. She marches onward and not many things could get in her way. Many have tried, many have died, one of those many was a dragon.

She avoids conflict if at all possible, and will even resort to giving in to a challenger if it means they do not end up hurt. She’s also a bit of a… oh, what did you call her? A moral nihilist. She has principles, though they’re somewhat skewed. As long as what you’re doing isn’t actively affecting another person negatively, she is okay with it. I’m a murderer, and she, a prideful and righteous noble, let me into her group.

She can find your blind spot before you even know you have one. Honeybee is a skilled fighter. Though she hates it, she is living, breathing violence. Like a tiger ready to pounce. Though I doubt it will come to blows, expect hers to be fierce and expect someone to be injured. She has taken down hundreds of men before- taking down one will be a breeze.

She has a lot of coin. Tons. You’d be surprised by how much you can find in the Deep Roads or other mostly unexplored locations, but that’s not only where she’s been getting it. That can’t be it. She rarely uses it, though. Alistair once joked that Honeybee would have to sell her eyelashes if she wasn't going to use her riches, and she genuinely contemplated selling them.

Perhaps these notes I have taken on the Honeybee are useless, but I hope they help- at least a little. I know how much she means to you, Nightingale, and to know she’s still out there would be torture. Stay strong, little bird.

-Zevran


	4. Morrigan on Finding the Warden

Nightingale, 

Though it delights me to think of how it must irk you to ask for my help, I am not positive how much help I will be. This Honeybee is about as reticent as they come, and tis no secret that I am no shoulder to cry on. However, I cannot deny that we did become close during our time together, and so will do my best to tell all I can think of.

The Honeybee is a patient woman. She is patient through all things life has to throw at her. Though circumstances decided that she would have to save thousands, if not millions, of lives, with nothing more than a few strangers and a few sheets of paper, she endured. 

She does not burn, she smolders like the embers of a... not-quite fire. I can not say a dying fire, for that is not what she is. Her fire is low, patient to wait until someone comes along and needs her warmth. Her patience makes her impossible to wait out. If you are looking for her and decide that she has to come out eventually, you will have failed. She doesn’t have to do anything. She is patient and she will wait. She will endure. She will smoulder.

Do take into consideration that the Honeybee is irritatingly virtuous. Just start crying for help and she’ll come running. That’s how you catch her.

In all seriousness, the Honeybee is somewhat of a… sister to me. As are you, Nightingale, as much as it pains me to admit. I hope you two are reunited at last.

-The Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short, but the length of these letters will likely reflect on the characters. Do you truly think Morrigan would write more than a couple paragraphs?


	5. Sten on Finding the Warden

Sister,

 

I doubt she will be caught if she truly does not want to be. However, her right kneecap is vulnerable. If it comes to fighting, hit her there. it will only slow her down enough for you to get away, but that is what you need. To get away. She is too good at fighting for you to win. 

 

If you need help, you need only contact me. My Kadan is imperative for the future.

 

-Sten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even count this as a chapter tbh... Dammit Sten. Why must you be so reticent?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically posting these for the sake of posting them. Let me know what you think and if you want more, or if you have a specific character you want a letter from.


End file.
